The capacity of lymphocytes from acute leukemic patients in remission to generate an autologous mixed lymphocyte reaction and to generate allospecific cytotoxic T lymphocytes will be determined. These preliminary studies will form the basis of our attempts to generate anti-leukemic cytotoxic T cells. Cryopreserved leukemic blasts will be added to remission T and B cells in an autologous mixed lymphocyte reaction. Finally, anti-leukemic cytotoxic T cells will be grown up in continuous culture using T cell growth factor.